Right From The Beginning
by Lady Razeli
Summary: I thought it was a bit odd that Rini and Serena didn't have some sort of connection from the beginning, so now they do and over time things change.
1. The arrival

Right from the beginning

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: This is my first Sailor Moon Fanfic, so if you review be honest.

The arrival

"Oh Darien," Serena sighed as she leaned against him watching the sunset over the lake. Darien enjoyed her warmness against his arm as he read yet another book "Darien isn't the water beautiful today with the sun shinning so brightly?" Darien didn't answer as he was to into his book.

"Darien!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hmph, oh yea whatever you say Serena," Darien said giving the standard guy reply.

"Darien you weren't even listening to me," Serena whined backing up from him and pulling out her handkerchief ready to cry.

"No, no Serena please don't cry look at the sun its beautiful over the water isn't it," Darien said reaching out for her.

"You were listening!" Serena hugged him. Darien looked confused before returning the hug quickly before she got suspicious.

"Of course I was Serena, I always listen," Darien lied.

"Oh Darien," Serena said. Darien took the opportunity to kiss her and take her mind of her off him not listening to her. They were almost kissing when Serena suddenly found herself on the ground looking up at Darien in shock. Darien felt something heavy in his lap as he heard the water works start from Serena.

"What the..." Darien started. In his lap was a five year old with pink odangoes. She had stunning red eyes and she looked intelligent for her age. Serena stopped crying.

"HEY KID, DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS EVER TELL YOU ITS RUDE TO KNOCK PEOPLE OVER!!!" Serena yelled angrily.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to close your big mouth!" The child yelled once Darien had righted her. Before Serena could reply a fake cat's head fell on her head as the child jumped down off Darien's lap.

"OW!"

"Luna P!" The child ran off after it as it floated away.

"My god Serena are you ok?" Darien asked.

"Do I look ok!" fumed Serena and than she calmed down and start whining. Darien was almost at a lost.

"Hey I know lets go to the arcade and get some ice cream," Darien suggested. Her cries turned to sniffles at the mention of ice cream.

"Double sundae?"

"We'll eat it together," Darien said smiling at her pure innocence.

"Oh Darien." Serena jumped on him and hugged him and he had to laugh as he returned the hug. Serena returned home two hours later happy as can be.

"Serena, I told you to be home an hour ago," Ikuko Tsukino said coming out of the kitchen.

"Sorry mom, but Darien bought a double sundae and I had to savor." Ikuko shook her head at her daughter's sweet tooth.

"Well your cousin is here," Ikuko said.

"Cousin?" Serena asked confused.

"Yes, your cousin Rini, go in the living room with Sammy and look at the pictures from her last visit to jog your memory," Serena looked at the album that Sammy was pooring over.

"I just don't get it, there is no way she was in these before," Sammy said shaking his head. Serena frowned when she saw the little girl from the park.

"I'm tired that is it, because there's no way that devil is in my family," Serena muttered to herself. She headed up the stairs yawning. When she got to her room she found it utterly destroyed. Rini through Serena's clothes on the floor as she finished.

"AHHH, you little brat what did you do to my room!" Serena screamed.

"Give me the Silver Crystal!" Rini commanded her.

"No, you'll never get it!" Serena yelled back. They started arguing until Ikuko walked in.

"Oh my who made this mess?" Ikuko asked.

"She did," They both said pointing.

"Mom she's the one in my room standing in a pile of clothes, I'm still at the door,"

"You lier, you probably did it this morning,"

"Mom you saw my room it was clean this morning," Serena said.

"That's it why don't you both just clean this mess up now," Ikuko left and Serena grumbled as she started to clean up her room.

"Give me the crystal." Serena stood up.

"No," Serena replied as she neatly folded her clothes. She despised having to clean her room, she took care to keep her room as neat as possible to avoid this task.

"Give it to me!"

"Look here you little brat you can't have it!" Serena turned towards her angry. Serena's blue eyes met Rini's red eyes. Rini's mouth was wide open ready to reply, but she stopped. They fell silent as they made a heart felt connection.

"You look just like me," Serena stated. Rini hit her and ran out of the room.

"Ahhhh you brat!" Serena yelled after her.

"Who was that?" Luna asked walking into the room.

"I'm not sure Luna, but she's a brat," Serena looked ready to cry."Look what she did to my room!" Luna's eyes had already widened at the mess in Serena's room. She hadn't known Serena to ever make this big of a mess, at least in her room.

"Oh Serena just clean it up," Luna said not knowing what else to say.

"Luna scout meeting as soon as I'm done, Mother will never let me out unless she knows its done," Serena said.


	2. Night on the Town

Night on the Town

"Serena!" Ikuko called.

"Yes mama!" Serena called down.

"Lita, Ami, Rei, and Mina are on the phone!"

"Hey guys!" Serena said happily when she came downstairs and grabbed the phone from her mother.

"Hey!" She heard them say.

"Wow Meatball you are messy even at home," Rei commented. Obviously her mother had told them what she'd just been up too.

"I didn't do it, Rei, next time consult the fire before making accusations," Serena retorted. Every stood shocked as Rei was at a loss for words so a tongue war ensued over the phone. They sighed.

"Same old Serena and Rei," Ami said.

"So why are you guys calling?" Serena said ignoring Rei.

"We wanted to see if you wanted to head to the movies, Amara and Michelle are back in town, so that means we don't have to walk."

"Amara and Michelle!" Serena exclaimed happily.

"Yes, so can you go?" Lita asked.

"Yes, as soon as I get my room cleaned, give ten minutes to finish and another ten to change and get ready,"

"We'll give you thirty, because you're always late Meatball head," Rei accused.

"Shut up Rei!" Another tongue war was started and the other girls just hung up the phone. Finally after about ten minutes they stopped realizing everyone else had hung up.

"We'll pick this up later," Rei said.

"You got it," Serena said. They hung up the phone and Serena ran upstairs. She cleaned her room faster than Luna had ever seen her do.

"What's the hurry?" Luna asked.

"Amara and Michelle are back!" Serena went into the bathroom and was changing. Of course being Serena she wasn't even ready when Amara showed up. She quickly finished her hair and ran downstairs in her blue mini skirt, white tang top, and short matching blue jacket.

"Serena where are you going?" Kenji Tsukino asked. He just gotten home from work and was sitting down to dinner.

"Movies," Serena replied.

"What about dinner?" Ikuko asked as Serena opened the door and in stepped Amara.

"Don't worry Ms. Tsukino we're stopping for dinner after the movies," Amara said so they could leave.

"Serena's going on a date," Sammy said clearly mistaking Amara for a guy. Kenji Tsukino started freaking out.

"Serena, isn't it bad enough you're going out with Darien, this boy is just as old!" Kenji exclaimed. Serena and Amara looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Good one Mr. Tsukino," Amara said.

"Don't wait up guys, I'll probably stay the night since its Friday and all," Serena said. Before they could stop her Amara and her were already in the car and driving off.

"I'm calling Darien!" Sammy exclaimed. He raced to the phone and before his parents could say anything the phone was already ringing, Sammy told all and he got an ear full of laughter before Darien told him goodnight and hung up.

"Wow that was hilarious, but we should tell them eventually I am a girl," Amara said as she speeded down the street excellently dodging all other cars. Soon she pulled up in front of Ami's home.

"I know and I will tomorrow morning," Serena said. Ami came running out of the house, and got in back.

"Hey Amara, Serena," Ami said.

"Ami I hope you weren't studying," Serena said. Ami blushed.

"I might have been," Ami said. They smiled.

"Ami," Amara and Serena said. After Ami they picked up Mina, Rei, and finally Lita.

"Where's Michelle?" Lita asked hoping in.

"She's at the theater buying tickets, popcorn, and all that so we can go straight in," Amara answered. They cheered. The movie was great and than they headed out for dinner because Serena was starving and had missed dinner.

"Alright well since I've got you all here, I should inform you that we have a new enemy, or at least I do," Serena said as they dung into ice cream sundaes.

"Who is it?" Mina asked mouth full of chocolate. She was like Serena's twin except on time more often.

"This morning while I was on my date with Darien, this little kid just falls out of the sky from no where. Later when I get home she's convinced my whole family into thinking she's our cousin and even went as far as to put fake pictures into the photo album of her last visit. She trashed my room looking for the crystal and demanded I give it to her," Serena finished.

"Oh no we can't let some little spore get her hands on the crystal," Rei said.

"Who knows what she'll use it for," Michelle said.

"Exactly, so I think if she's staying at Serena's we get her parents out of the house and corner the little monster," Lita said.

"You know guys I don't think it's that simple, something weird happen when I looked the little brat in the eye, " Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"It was like I knew her, and she looks just like me." They laughed.

"Good one Serena, do we all agree to corner the spore in Serena's house tomorrow, right?" Rei asked.

"Right!" After desert they walked around trying to figure out if they wanted to head home or do something else. Finally they decided on home except Serena who went over to Ami's because she was a lone for the night.


	3. Cornering the Brat

Cornering the Brat

"Morning Mom," Serena said coming in followed by the girls.

"Good morning Mrs. Tsukino," They said.

"Morning girls," Ikuko said.

"Serena I can't believe you went out and spent the night over a boys house!" Kenji said from the table as he set his paper down.

"Serena's in trouble," Sammy started chanting over and over again, but stopped when all the girls started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ikuko asked."This is a very serious matter."

"Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino, Serena was over my house last night," Ami said.

"Yea, and I'm a girl my name is Amara Ten'ou, I'm seventeen and I'm going to be the next female race car driver, and this is my friend Michelle Kaioh, she's also seventeen a very skilled and serious violinist." Amara siad.

"Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Tsukino," Michelle said.

"Oh well than nice to meet you," Kenji said.

"Please join us for breakfast, we're having pancakes,"

"Its what we came for," Mina said grabbing a seat. They laughed and all grabbed chairs than Rini came downstairs for breakfast after searching Serena's room again. The girls paused and stared at her.

"Serena wasn't kidding," Rei said finding her voice.

"Yes, her cousin Rini is here to visit if you like we have pictures from her last visit," Ikuko said happily. The girls were in disbelief about the likeness between Rini and Serena.

"Mina, what does Artemis eat?" Ikuko asked.

"Same as Luna," Mina muttered before turning her attention back to her food, but nearly choked when she saw Rini packing it all in just like Serena. Serena stopped eating and stared wide eyed at Rini, the girl sure could put it away, even more than her.

"And I thought I loved food," Lita stated.

"No, she's worse than you, Mina, and Serena combined," Rei said.

"I've seen everything," Sammy said finishing his breakfast and dumping his plate into the sink before running out of the house to play video games with his friends.

"One down," Ami whispered.

"Father, don't you have work?" Serena asked.

"Oh my goodness look at the time, I'm gonna be late!" Kenji folded his newspaper ate three bites of breakfast and ran out.

"Men," Ikuko said as she finished her own breakfast quickly and dumped her plate in the sink. The girls finished and proceeded to dump their plates, Serena followed suit for once to Ikuko's delight.

"Breakfast was wonderful, Mrs. Tsukino," They said politely.

"Yea, mom, very good as always."

"Why thanks girls," Ikuko replied with a smile.

"Aunt Ikuko can I have some more?" Rini asked.

"Sure Rini dear," Ikuko said had placed a heap of pancakes on her plate again.

"So what do you girls have planned for today?"Ikuko asked.

"Oh we thought we'd give you a break today, Mrs. Tsukino, we're going to take care of the household chores so you can go relax at the Salon today, we'll even make lunch," Rei said quickly before anyone could stop her.

"Oh why aren't you all just the sweetest things, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Nonsense we insist," Rei said.

"You mean you insist," Mina whispered and they all stifled giggles except Rei who didn't hear her. Finally Rei convinced her by saying that she may as well go, because she had to pick up some milk from the store anyway.

"Oh alright," Ikuko said. She left and when they were sure of it they cornered Rini in the kitchen as the sailor scouts.

"Who are you kid and what do you want with my crystal?" Sailor Moon asked. Rini stared at her wide eyed.

"Sailor Moon?" Rini asked wide eyed. This was who she had been sent for all along.

"Yes, its her, but who are you?" Sailor Mars asked impatiently.

"Serenity or Rini, I'm from the future and you have to give me your crystal so I can go save the crystal."

"Serenity," They all said. Rini nodded.

"Now, give me your crystal the sooner I get back the better," Rini said.

"No, your not getting the crystal until you tell us what's going on in the future that they sent a little kid to find us," Sailor Jupiter said.

"The Dark Moon is attacking..." Rini told them about their new enemies.

"We'll help you defeat them, but we can't let you take the crystal," Serena said.

"Fine than let's go," Rini said. She took out a key and they all stood in a circle around her. Rini tried to take them back to the future, but found it was no longer working.

"Oh no I'm stuck here," Rini cried after several missed tries. They all detransformed as it was clear they were going no where.

"Rini we're sorry..." Serena started. Rini ran upstairs and locked herself in Serena's room, unbeknownest to Serena.

"Poor thing," Michelle said.

"I know," Serena said staring after her.

"So why does she look so much like you?" Rei asked.

"I don't know maybe we're related or something who knows we probably all had siblings on the moon and don't even know it," Serena said.

"At least we know the future is bright," Mina put in always the cheery one.

"Bright? The girl says we're losing the battle and we don't even know if Serena is there!" Rei yelled.

"Well now we're warned in advance, Rei, duh!" Mina exclaimed. A tongue war started between them .

"Guys, Guys stop!" Lita exclaimed. They stopped.

"Now that you've stopped Rei you should get started on those dishes you told Mrs. Tsukino that you would have this place clean," Ami said calmly.

"What?" Rei asked.

"That's right you told Mom you'd do the shores so she'd stay away for the day," Serena said.

"No, I said we all would," Rei said.

"But none of us said we would and we don't have to live up to your promises, you on the other hand do," Michelle said.

"Hey I brought over the New Sailor V game we're all in it now!" Mina exclaimed pulling it out of her bag.

"Oh good I just got the new system so we can all play!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well go get it," Mina said.

"I dig up some snacks," Lita said heading into the kitchen and dragging Rei with her who was protesting. Serena headed upstairs and started into her room when she found the door locked and heard a crying Rini inside. She started to yell through the door at Rini forgetting that she had just found out s he couldn't get home, but than she stopped, she heard something.

"Huh?" Serena asked looking around, she could hear the girls talking downstairs, but no one was talking to her.

_"Serena," a disembodied voice called. _

"Huh, whose there?" Serena called.

_"Serena," the voice called again. _Serena turned towards her parents room and headed for the door.

"Who is calling me, whose in there?" Serena as she pushed the door open. A shining white light floated in front of her.

"Serena you must help Rini, she is your responsibility please take care of her," The voice said. Serena couldn't tell if it was a male voice or a female voice she just knew that Rini was her responsibility now.

"I'll take care of her," Serena said. The voice disappeared. Serena no longer feeling anger at Rini locking herself in her room. She knocked on her own room door.

"Rini, sweetie open the door,"

"Go away you idiot!" Rini yelled. Serena took a pin out of her hair and started to pick the lock on her door, as she did so she could hear Rini talking to someone, but she couldn't make out who it was and what that someone was saying. Finally the door clicked open and Serena came in to find Rini still crying, but harder now and hugging Luna P.

"Oh Small Lady don't cry," Serena said.

_"That's weird since when did I start calling her small lady," Serena thought."Oh well it suits her and if she ever stops being a brat she'll be my small lady." _Serena smiled at the thought, but than she turned her attention back to Rini who was looking at her weird.

"Small Lady, why did you call me that?" Rini asked as tears still ran down her face.

"I don't know, it just seems to fit you," Serena said sitting down on the bed next to her." I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the whole time travel thing not working."

"Its not your fault," Rini sniffled. Serena tried to hug her, but she pushed her away."I'm fine you can stop pretending to be nice now." She wiped her tears.

"I'm not pretending," Serena said. She had never pretended to care for anyone in her life.

"It doesn't matter I'm fine now so leave," Rini said turning away from her. Serena could easily see that Rini was independent and needed to be alone with her tears.

"Only if you stop locking my room door if you're gonna hide out in here," Serena said.

"Yes, if you'll get out!" Rini screamed.

"Fine, I'll go, I just came for my sailor V game anyway," Serena poked around in her closet before grabbing the game system and several remotes.

"Hey you're welcome to join us if you want you know since you're ok," Serena said. She left and closed the door. Not to long after Rini heard a crash and some laughter. Than some whining.

"Serena you're such a klutz," Rei said.

"Rei don't you have dishes to do, " Serena replied sticking her tongue out at her.

"Hey enough with tongue war I've got popcorn," Lita said cheerfully. She set it on the table.

"I hope everybody has got their paddles, " Mina said. They all held them up except Amara and Michelle.

"Don't worry Amara, Michelle I've got two extra paddles!" Serena exclaimed happily. They smiled and soon everything was set up and Mina had the game in, even Ami was into the game as Rei cleaned up.

"Oh man that looks like fun," Rei said as she mopped the floor.

"It is!" They shouted. Rini came downstairs.

"Can I play?" She asked.

"Grab Rei's controller from her bag," Ami said always the nice one. Rini did so even though Rei protested and plugged her controller in and soon she fighting along side all of them.


	4. Thunder and Lightening

Thunder and Lighting

CRASH!!!

BOOM!!!!

Serena jumped twice under her covers as the storm started. After yet another battle with a youma was tired out and waiting for the small injuries she'd received as Sailor Moon to heal, but now she couldn't sleep with a thunder storm going on. A flash of lighting passed by and than it was over for the time being and Serena was able to settle down for sleep along side Luna. When the thunder storm started all over again she didn't notice to Luna's happiness. Rini however who slept in the second bed Kenji had placed in Serena's room shook with fright.

"Mama," Rini cried. Before she had just ran into her parents room and her mother would stay up for as long as Rini did while comforting her.

BOOM!

"Ahh!" Rini ran out of the room to Ikuko and Kenji's room and stopped before she opened the door and could already here Sammy inside.

"Sammy go to sleep," Kenji said angrily. There was a flash of lighing and a bit of shaking as lighting hit near the house. Rini jumped and ran back into Serena's room and crawled into bed with her. She wiggled herself into Serena's arms and shook with fright.

"What the, whose in my bed?" Serena asked sleepily. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled again. Serena jumped now scared too. She hugged Rini in fright.Rini just whimpered.

"Serena are you scared too?" Rini asked tentatively as rain splattered onto the window. Something in Rini's voice made her fears not so bad as she began to focus on the child in her arms.

"Not anymore now that your here," Serena replied sitting up and wrapping the blanket around both of them. Luna continued to sleep now oblivious to them.

"Serena, you won't let it hurt me will you?" Rini asked as Serena wiped her tears just like her mother use to do.

"No, small lady of course not, and besides you forget Sailor Jupiter controls the thunder and lighting, I bet she's making sure it keeps away from us right now," Serena said.

"My mama use to say that," Rini said.

"Rini what happen to your mother?" Serena asked.

"I can't say, its all my faught it happened," Rini started crying and Serena couldn't stop her no matter what. Soon Rini cried herself to sleep. Serena kissed her forehead and laid her down right beside her before spreading the blanket over them both and joining her in the dream world


	5. Mama!

Mama!

"Serena wake up!" Ikuko yelled and shook Serena.

"Mama!" Serena exclaimed."Let me sleep."

"No, get up your going to be on time today, and you have to take Rini to school at Juban elementary today." Serena sat up, it was six o'clock in the morning, way to early to be up. She would have gone to sleep, but her mother mentioned that they were having her favorite for breakfast and she could eat if she got up on time.

"And if you get yourself and Rini to school on time I'll make your favorite for dinner today," Ikuko said.

"I'm up, mama, and we will be on time," Serena said going into her bathroom. She remembered when they had moved into the Juban district, she had begged her parents to find a house that gave her, her own personal bathroom, she hated sharing with Sammy he was so dirty. She got a shower and when she stepped out Rini was whimpering in her sleep.

"Rini sweetie what's wrong?" Serena asked trying to shake her awake.

"She's having a nightmare," Luna said as she walked out of the room after her morning stretch happy to see Serena up so early.

"Rini wake up hunny," Serena said shaking her.

"Mama no!" Rini cried."Please wake up mama please wake up!"

"Rini wake up your having a nightmare, " Serena said.

"Mama!" Rini cried." Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama...!" Serena ran into the bathroom got a bit of water and put it on Rini's face. She sat up eyes wide open.

"Mama, your awake, Mama," Rini cried into Serena.

"Rini its me Serena," Serena said.

"No, I want my mommy," Rini cried.

"I'm sorry, but she's not here you know that," Serena said. Rini cried and cried. Serena gave Rini a bath and had her dressed in her new uniform.

"What's wrong?" Ikuko asked coming into the room to see if Serena was dressed and ready for breakfast.

"Bad dream," Serena said as Rini cried into her lap. Serena brushed her own hair up into its usual odangos hairstyle.

"Awww Rini sweetie come here," Ikuko said. She tried to pick Rini up, but Rini pushed her away and grabbed onto Serena.

"Leave me alone," Rini cried.

"Serena can you handle her?" Ikuko asked after several tries.

"Yes mom she's been cooperating with me so far," Serena replied as she lifted Rini up and did her hair back into its bunny style odangos. Ikuko went downstairs happy that Serena had it under control and perhaps she'd learn something from this experience with her cousin.

"Oh man I don't know how I know to do this, but Small Lady stop crying and we can get some ice cream," Serena said in a motherly tone. Rini's tears lessened as she looked at Serena's face."There that's much better, now come on you should be happy today is your first day at Juban Elementary."

"Can we really get ice cream?" Rini asked.

"I'm sure we can get some out of the kitchen or if not we'll stop by the ice cream shop if there's time, " Serena said as she took a tissue and wiped Rini's face.

"Ok Mama," Rini said.

"You mean Serena," Serena said.

"Yea, Serena," Rini said sadly as she looked down and Serena could see her preparing to push her away.

"But if it makes you feel better I can answer to that name," Serena said.

"Ok Mama," Rini said hugging her. She didn't know why, but Serena felt like her mother, she'd have to find her soon in the past if she was ever going to get home and she had to find the Sailor scouts again. They went downstairs and had pancakes for breakfast and soon Ikuko had them out the door on time.

"Sammy shut up!" Rini yelled.

"Why you were all for bashing her last night what's different this morning,"

"I saw you for the bratty jerk you are!" Rini yelled and attacked him. Serena stopped walking and was torn between stopping them and letting Rini continue to win. She decided to pull Rini off.

"Rini no, now come on we're going to be late," Serena said. She turned to continue walking and bumped right into Darien.

"Hey watch it...oh hey Serena," Darien said his frown changing to a smile.

"Hey Darien," Serena said a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Are you on your way to school?" Darien asked.

"Yes, I have to drop them off at Juban Elementary first," Serena replied.

"Let's go Serena I don't have time for you to be kissing your boyfriend," Sammy said angry at Rini. Serena still held a hostile Rini by the hand.

"Shut up Sammy!"

"So whose this pink haired angel?" Darien asked.

"Serenity Tsukino," Rini replied smiling at him, her Red eyes suddenly brighter, she liked Serena's boyfriend.

"She's my cousin from the future," Serena said. Darien's eyes went wide.

"There's a meeting at Rei's temple after school," Serena said before he asked questions.

"So how about I walk you two lovely ladies to school, if you'll have me as your escort of course," Darien said with charm.

"Of course we will Darien," Rini said lifting her arms. He picked her up and set her on his shoulder.

"Wow your high Darien, not like Rena, she's way shorter," Rini said.

"Rini," Serena complained.

"What about me?" Sammy asked.

"You know you way to school," Serena said as she grabbed hold of Darien's arm. Sammy followed angry at her. They made it to Juban Elementary school quickly enough for Serena and she took Rini to her class.

"Bye Rini enjoy your first day," Serena said.

"Bye Mama!" Rini said hugging her. She ran into the classroom ready to face a challenge she didn't have to deal with back in the future.


	6. After School

After School

"Hey Meatball head Darien tells us he witnessed you being on time for once in your life is it true?" Rei asked as they met her at the gate.

"What are you doing here, you live in the Hikawa district and so there for go to Hikawa Middle School not Juban," Serena said.

"Yea, well my school lets out and starts earlier, so I decided we should all go to the Arcade and have our meeting there,"

"What seeing to much of Chad," Mina teased.

"Shut up Mina, I don't like Chad," Rei lied.

"Of course not and Darien didn't see Serena get to school on time," Lita said.

"How do you know she got to school on time, she's never been on time for anything but lunch," Rei responsed.

"I was on time this morning Rei get over it," Serena said sticking her tongue out at her before walking over to Darien and kissing him.

"Good afternoon milady," Darien said bowing. Serena laughed.

"Darien your to cute sometimes," Mina said. They laughed except Rei.

"Hey Ami!" Serena called seeing her coming out of school. She hadn't seen Ami all day.

"Hi guys I thought we were all going over to Rei's," Ami said.

"Change of plans, Rei wants to go to the Arcade," Lita replied.

"Well I haven't been there in a few days, I'm sure Andrew would be glad to see us," Ami said.

"Yea, especially if Rei's buying," Lita laughed.

"Hey no I'm not paying for all of you," Rei said.

"No sweat guys its on me today as long as you share a triple sundae or get milkshakes," Darien said.

"Triple Sundae!"Serena and Mina exclaimed. Serena's cellphone rang. She leaned against Darien's car, which he was driving this afternoon, and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Serena asked.

_"Serena could you pick up Rini and Sammy from school please I don't have time as your father is going away on business yet again and I have to pack," _

"Ok mom, tell Dad I said bye," Serena responded.

"Dad leaving again?" Darien asked. Serena nodded.

"No, big deal, but we have to pick up the brat," Serena asked.

"Why can't Sammy walk home with her," Rei asked.

"Oh well Sammy's an idiot and doesn't know how to walk home like Rini does, so we gotta get them both," Serena said.

"Your one to talk," Rei muttered as Amara and Michelle drove up.

"We'll meet you at the Arcade," Darien said opening the door for Serena. She got in and waved to them as they all piled in Amara's car. They drove to get Rini and Sammy. Rini was all complaints all the way to the Arcade and only made them laugh as Sammy frowned realizing he wasn't gonna get home soon enough to play his video games.


	7. Scout Meeting

Scout meeting

"Take me home!" Sammy shouted.

"Shut up Sammy we'll take you home after we stop at the Arcade," Serena said."Now Rini schools not so bad when you have all your friends surrounding you."

"I don't have any friends," Rini replied.

"I thought I was your friend?" Serena asked.

"No, your just mama," Rini stated leaning against Serena.

"Awe thanks Small Lady," Serena replied.

"You two are delusional!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Sammy shut up!" Rini yelled.

"Small Lady?" Darien asked Serena. Serena shrugged.

"I don't know it just came to me, it fits her though and she likes it," Serena replied.

"Mama?"

"Well she's been calling me that since this morning, and I'll explain more later," Serena said as they pulled up in front of the Arcade, Andrew walked out just as Darien turned off the engine.

"Hey guys, they decided on the Fruit Parlor Crown, because I'm out of ice cream, and Mina insisted that you guys have that triple sundae Darien insisted you guys share," said Andrew.

"No ice cream!" Rini exclaimed. She started crying now. Ice cream was the only thing that kept her from crying after a bad dream and she would not be satisfied or happy until she got it.

"Thanks Andrew," Darien said starting his car back up and driving off after they waved. Serena tried her best to comfort Rini, but she wouldn't stop crying and the kid had set a lungs on her when she out right screamed as the tears just came pouring out. They couldn't arrive at the Fruit Parlor Crown fast enough for any of them.

"Oh my god I think she's taking it up a notch, we gotta run!" Darien exclaimed in a panic. They ran for the doors of the Fruit Parlor Crown and just as they reached the steps Serena tripped head first into the steps.

"Serena are you ok?" Darien asked as Sammy laughed. Serena started to cry as she held her face.

"No, no Serena don't cry too remember we're only steps away from ice cream," Darien said as he held a crying Rini who was now beating her tiny fists on him screaming for ice cream at this point. For the first time in her life Serena sucked it up and didn't cry as she took Rini from him after she started wiggling to get out of his arms. Rini stopped struggling, but her cries got even louder. They hurried up the steps and opened the door.

"Waiter Sundae please hurry!" Darien called to him. Rini cries had died down some when they entered but now they went back up a notch.

"I mean a double," Darien said but her cries got louder," Triple?" Her cries went even louder than before.

"Quadruple!" Serena yelled loud enough and Rini's cries settled to that of a normal child as she clinged to Serena.

"Oh thank god," Darien said rubbing his ears.

"Finally!" Sammy exclaimed."Your worse than Serena."

"Shut up!" Rini yelled and launched at Sammy, but he backed up and Darien caught her as she slipped out of Serena's grip.

"Wow she's feisty, I thought you were taking them home,"

"No, no we decided to come straight here, so Sammy get lost," Serena said sitting down.

"What will you three be having?" the waiter asked coming over.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake," Darien stated.

"Darien, I want extra fudge on my sundae," Rini said as she widened her eyes and poked out her lip. The tears she still shed added a more touching effect.

"Get her extra fudge," Darien said. Rini smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere now buy me something!"

"Starve brat," Serena hissed.

"What will you have miss?"

"Serena I've already ordered the triple sundae Darien promised us," Mina quipped in.

"Well nothing for me than," Serena replied.

"I'll have a burger and fries," Sammy said.

"I hope you have money," Serena said as the waiter left.

"Your paying," Sammy said.

"Just go sit in another booth far away," Serena said. Sammy stuck his tongue out at her and left.

"Well now that he's out of the way, have you two heard anything from Trista?"

"No, no we haven't heard anything from Trista in a long time," Michelle said as their orders were brought over. They all dung into the sundae after watching Rini down a huge sundae they were sure even Serena couldn't eat all of even with the help of Mina and Lita.

"Darien if you keep paying for everything Rini's gonna make sure your broke before the end of the week," Rei said.

"She already did," Darien laughed. They laughed too as they watched the little girl happily devour her quadruple sundae. When she was done she insisted on crawling into Serena's lap. She snuggled up against her and took a nap. All that crying had tired her out.

"So what's the story with her now?" Ami asked once they were sure she was out cold.

"Well last night during the store she hopped in bed with me, and than this morning she had a dream about her mother and it really freaked her out, I don't know how but I knew exactly how to comfort her both times. Since than she's been calling me Mama as if I'm her mother and than she'll switch back to Rena," Serena said.

"Oh she calls you Rena how cute," Mina said.

"Mama?" Rei asked and than started laughing.

"Rei hush its not funny and your going to wake up Rini," Michelle scolded.

"Yea, and there's nothing cuter or happier than a sleeping child," Lita said.

"Yea, that's the only time I like Sammy is when he's sleeping," Serena said. They giggled quietly.

"After that tantrum Rini threw I think I only like kids when they're sleep too," Darien said inspiring more giggles as he slurped down the rest of his milkshake.

"But seriously did she say anything more about who the Dark Moon family is or about her family,"

"No, she didn't say anything about her family except for her mother she kept asking her to wake up, so I think before she left the future her mother died."

"Well did you ask her what happened to her?" Rei asked."I don't know why I'm asking you probably didn't because you never think in these situations." Serena frowned.

"Actually Rei I did ask her what happen, because its what you do when you try to comfort somebody," Serena said angry at her. After that the classic tongue war began.

"Will you two stop acting like a bunch of children," Lita scolded. They stopped.

"Now that you two have stopped we can get back to our meeting," Ami said."If Rini is here than it is likely they may know and will come after her, we can't forget she is after the silver crystal and furthermore this means we have a new enemy to look out for."

"Ami's right we do have a new enemy and Rei you need to keep your comments to yourself believe it or not if Serena tries hard enough she can be on time to school everyday and even if she didn't ask Rini what happen to her mother than it wouldn't matter, because could ask her now, so start thinking before you go insulting people for things that happen to people everyday I'm sure you don't ask all the right questions either if you were in a similar situation." Rei stared at Amara, but kept her mouth shut and her temper in check.

"Good now what did she say?" Darien asked.

"She said she couldn't tell me what happen, but it was all her faught," Serena replied after thinking for a long time.

"Well she obviously witnessed a lot of what happen, now if we could just get her to tell us who the Dark Moon Family is exactly and what happen to her parents," Ami said.

"We also need to know why Serena isn't in the future with the crystal," Rei stated.

"What are you talking about, Rini said the Sailor Scouts were losing to the Dark Moon without the crystal," Lita said.

"Exactly! She said scouts Sailor Moon is not referenced when people refer to us," Rei said.

"Well maybe things have changed in Crystal Tokyo," Darien suggested.

"Of course things have changed, but Serena always has the crystal on her, there's no way even meatball head would be as careless as to lose the crystal, so either something happened to Sailor Moon or it was broken, something is just wrong about Rini needing the crystal when it should already be there," Rei responded.

"Rei's right I'm never that careless with my crystal," Serena said."You don't think I'm..."

"Serena don't even finish that thought, I bet we're all perfectly healthy and happy until the war that is, wars usually make people unhappy, but I'm sure our futures are a long way off from ending suddenly."

"Darien's right according to my scans on the computer a long time ago we have a very long life span ahead of us besides Serena you are the defining point in us finishing off the monster for good, and there's no way we could all achieve such a peaceful future without you," Ami said.

"Ami's right Serena," Michelle said."Before we met you all Amara and I used up quite a bit of energy killing off a youma, but since we've joined up together we use less energy in trying to kill the youma or heal whatever you wanna call it."

"Michelle's right, there has been a big change in the energy we use when we're together and the energy we use when we're apart," Amara said.

" I have to agree Serena individually even you we use a lot more energy whether we mean too or not to defeat a youma, but together we prevail easier, faster, and with less energy," Ami finished.

"You mean unless we're getting thrown all over the city," Lita said.

"Yes," Ami said chuckling.

"See now no more talk about you being dead or something even more horrible than that," Darien said.

"What could be more horrible than death?" Serena asked. Darien was silent.

"I don't know but either way its horrible, but I won't let anything happen to you, Bunny," Darien said using her pet name. The girls sighed in awe. Serena was so lucky have Darien for a man.

"Oh my hot guy twelve o'clock!" Mina exclaimed.

"Oh he reminds me of my old boyfriend," Lita said a dreamy look coming into her eyes.

"He's way to old for you two," Darien said.

"Whose twenty-second birthday was three months and his girlfriend's fifteenth birthday two months before that?" Lita asked.

"Mine, but your still fourteen your birthday is not for awhile," Darien replied.

"My birthday is in December, Darien, and it on the fifth so I hope you get me a spectacular present because you obviously forgot when it was," Lita said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well I am fifteen so if you'll excuse me," Mina said. Rei moved and let her out of the booth, and Lita followed.

"Well I guess we're done here anyway until we get some more information," Ami said.

"Yea, I have to get back to the shrine anyway," Rei said.

"I have to get to the music hall before I miss rehearsal," Michelle said.

"I'll drive you," Amara said and they scooted out a long with Rei.

"Well if everyone is going I may as well get home and study," Ami said just as it started rain outside.

"I'll give you a ride if you like, we'll just have to double back so Michelle won't be late,"

"Its fine," Ami said.

"Can I get a ride too, I'm a quick stop just before you get to the theater," Rei said. Amara nodded.

"Oh is everyone going home?" Lita asked coming back over watching as Mina sat talking with the hot guy.

"What happen I thought you were flirting?" Darien asked. They all stopped heading for the door, wanting to hear.

"Well he likes Mina, says he has a thing for blonds and right off the bat he couldn't take his eyes off Mina anyway," Lita said.

"What's his name?" Serena asked.

"Akihiro Nayotake, he's twenty-three and he's going to become a computer programmer," Lita said with a sigh."He's so smart, but Mina can have him I still have Andrew after all, I think I'll go see him."

"Great, we'll give you a ride," Serena said as Darien stood up. She stood up as well careful not to wake Rini.

"Well now everybody's got somebody to chase after except Ami," Lita said teasingly. They all laughed.

"Well I'll just inform Mina that we're leaving," Ami said blushing.

"Don't worry I'll give your friend a ride home," Akihiro replied.

"If you don't we'll find you Akihiro Nayotake," Amara said as she stood there looking intimidating a long with Darien.

"Call us if Akihiro can't take you home after all," Darien said.

"I will don't worry see you guys later," Mina said before turning back to Akihiro. Amara turned and put her arm around Michelle and they left out followed by Ami, Rei, and Lita.

"Talk to you later Mina," Serena said before taking Darien's hand and heading for the door. She just barely remembered to call Sammy to run after them.

"Here, I don't want you to get wet," Darien said.He took off his jacket and held it over Serena and Rini so they wouldn't get to soaked. They hurried to his car and waved to the other girls as they drove off with the hood up.

"Oh no," Darien said realizing his top was partly down. Serena took her hand off Rini's back and held the jacket while he fixed the top. Thankfully only the carpet was wet. They got inside quickly and Darien drove off careful of the now slick rode.

"We should go to the movies this week," Serena said.

"I have to work this week, I haven't been spending much time there and I can't afford to be fired, I have bills to pay," Darien said.

"I'll pay, I never get to pay," Serena said excited at the prospect of being able to pay for a date.

"You can do whatever you like, but it might have to be this weekend or maybe next Tuesday," Darien said.

"Awe that's way to long to wait," Serena said as a frown made its way onto her face. Next a smile replaced the frown as she got an idea.

"I know Serena, I'm sorry...wait what are you smiling about you were just frowning." Darien looked confused as he glanced at her quickly than back to the rode.

"I'm going to come over after you get home from work and make you a nice home made meal, so you won't have to do anything," Serena said happily.

"Oh no, no Serena you don't have to go through all that trouble," Darien replied.

"Oh its no trouble."

"No, no it is a lot of trouble," Darien said.

"What?" Serena asked starting to tear up."You don't like my cooking do you, just admit it."

"I well I...oh no," Darien said shaking his head he couldn't lie to her about her cooking.

"I knew it, but I'll just get Mama to make it than," Serena said wiping her tears. Darien looked surprised but kept his eyes on the rode.

"You know Serena if you make it from the heart than I'm sure it'll taste even better than Lita's cooking."

"Oh I love you Darien," Serena sighed.

"Oh give me a break your cooking is worse than a dog's," Sammy insulted.

"Shut up Sammy and go away," Serena said as they pulled up in front of her home. Sammy climbed out of the car and slammed the door.

"So Friday dinner?" Serena asked.

"Alright, I'll swing by and pick you up when I get off at nine, we can have a late dinner," Darien responded. He leaned over and kissed her oblivious to Rini.

"Hey I wanna have dinner too," Rini muttered before falling asleep again. They laughed and Darien walked Serena to the door carrying his jacket over her. He kissed her before she went inside. Serena headed for the stairs.

"Hi Mom."

"Serena, where were you three, Sammy ran into his room before I could ask him," Ikuko said.

"We went to the Fruit Parlor Crown because I promised Rini ice cream if she stopped crying," Serena said going upstairs. She tucked Rini into her bed and dropped their bags on the floor. She went downstairs for food, and sat down to watch television, but her mother threatened not to make her favorite dinner if she didn't get started on her homework right away.

"Stupid homework." Serena muttered as she walked back upstairs.


	8. The Secret

The Secret

"Rini wake up, small lady," Serena tried to shake Rini awake, but she refused.

"Small Lady?" Ikuko asked as she came out of Sammy's room with a jacket.

"Oh its just a nickname," Serena said before grabbing Rini out of bed. She was going to make her late and she only had twenty more minutes. Before Rini could even open an eye she found her teeth brushed, hair combed, and her body fully dressed for school bag in hand.

"Serena you can't possibly go out without a jacket," Ikuko said as she was about zoom outside with Rini.

"Right!" She grabbed two jackets and soon they were to the door putting shoes on and gone.

BAM!

"Ow!" Serena and Rini exclaimed at the same time.

"Where are you two bunnies rushing off too?" Darien asked laughing as he helped them up. Serena was forever bumping into him and it was starting to be a little humorous nowadays.

"School!" Rini exclaimed jumping into his arms. Serena frowned as she paused in her hug.

"School is closed today, I was just coming to tell you," Darien said.

"How is school closed?" Serena asked frowning.

"Well there's been a slight problem in construction. The roof didn't hold up against all this heavy rain, Ami said it'd be closed for the next two weeks at most depending on how bad it rains."

"So you came all the way over here to tell us that?" Sammy asked."No call?"

"My phone's out, blew a fuse in the building, I was just going to the fruit parlor crown for a cup of coffee when I met Ami coming back from the school, she figured you'd be late."

"Well come in out of the rain," Serena said happy Darien was around. She pulled him inside the house and out of the rain.

"Girls, Sammy what are you doing back in here?" Ikuko asked when she heard the door open and shut.

"Schools closed!" Sammy yelled running up to his room.

"Well come have breakfast than!" Ikuko shouted as his room door slammed shut and the sound of video games was heard.

"Mom Darien is here," Serena said pulling him into the kitchen. They sat down and Rini took her own seat after a look from Ikuko.

"Glad to have you for breakfast Darien," Ikuko stated. After a great breakfast and angry looks from Kenji Serena took Darien up to her room.

"I think your father thinks we're up to something," Darien said as Serena hooked up her Sailor V game.

"Why do you say that?" Serena asked looking at him curiously.

"Because he hasn't left the house yet in fact he's standing at the door." Darien opened the door and Kenji fell in the room. They laughed.

"Father, what are you doing?" Serena asked. Kenji laughed nervously and stood up.

"Uh..I was just checking on you?"

"Why?" Serena asked turning her head side ways and looking at him wide eyed. He realized that what he was afraid of happening, Serena knew nothing about. Of course he didn't know that, but Serena had as of late concealed her knowledge of such things. Still he had nothing fear, because she wasn't interested in that.

"I don't know, but I'll see you later today," Kenji said before going downstairs quickly. Darien shut the door and petted Luna as he sat down on the bed. Soon the Ikuko could hear them playing video games just like Sammy.

"Rini why don't you go upstairs and join one of them I'm sure..."Ikuko turned around to look at the youngster and found she had disappeared. She called her name over and over before shrugging assuming that she had gone upstairs. Around lunch time Serena's and Sammy's friends were over and she took snacks up to their rooms.

"Serena where's Rini?" Ikuko asked as she looked at all the girls and Darien.

"She's downstairs didn't you just see her, I mean she's been down there all morning," Serena replied as she beat Mina."Yes!"

"Awe man!" Mina exclaimed. Serena's sailor moved onto the next round.

"No, I thought she was up here with you!" Ikuko exclaimed alarmed."I can't believe she would leave the house without saying anything and in this weather." They all paused as lightening flashed in a particular place again and again.

"We'll go look for her!" They all exclaimed. Raincoats were slipped on as they all ran downstairs and out the door before Ikuko could say anything.

"RINI!" They called over and over again as they split up into groups of twos. Darien went with Rei, Ami and Mina, and Serena and Lita.

"Ahhh help, help!" Rini screamed. Serena and Lita looked at each other and ran into the park.

"Rini!" Serena exclaimed as she saw the small child just barely move as lightening struck the spot she had just occupied.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!

"JUPITER THUNDERBOLT CRASH!" The youma didn't know what hit it, but it was unphased.

"Call the others!" Jupiter shouted as Sailor Moon grabbed Rini and dodged another bolt of lightening. She hid behind a tree as the rain poured down on them. She flipped open her communicator and called the others.

"Serenity Tsukino, what were you thinking running off like that!" Sailor Moon scolded in a voice that sounded so much like her mother that Rini was shaking even more so, she hated to get her mother mad at her, it always ended with disastrous results for her backside.

"I was looking for you," Rini cried. Sailor Moon was about to answer when the tree they were hiding behind was fried.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN AND CIRCLE!" Venus's chain combined itself with Mars' fire power and the youma was thrown back into that same tree just as Sailor Moon jumped out of the way or they would have been crushed. Lightening came down from the sky unexpectedly and hit Sailor Moon as she shoved Rini out of the way, but she no worse than the others as she struggled to her feet.

"AHH!" Lita punched the youma and it flew back a little further. More lightening rained down the from the sky and Sailor Moon grabbed Rini as they dodged and dodged the bolts of lightening.

"Let's hit it with a team attack and Sailor Moon you finish it off!" Mars yelled.

"Right!" Sailor Moon gave Rini to Tuxedo Mask and joined her team of Sailor Scouts. She pulled out her wand.

"Who are you?!" The youma yelled.

"I am Sailor Mercury and I will punish you in the name of Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Venus and I will punish you in the name of Love!"

"I am Sailor Mars and by the powers vested in me as a Shinto priestess you are going down!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter and I will destroy you for miss using the powers of Nature!"

"And I am Sailor Moon and your nega dust!"

"IN THE NAME OF THE MOON WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" They said together.

"JUPITER FLOWER HURRICANE!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"VENUS ROLLING HEART VIBRATION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" The youma was destroyed all together. They all fell to the ground in satisfaction the youma had taken a lot out of them when he had beat them silly and they detransformed.

"SERENA, MINA, LITA, REI, and AMI!" Rini yelled with surprise.

"Yes its us," Serena replied as the little girl ran to her as tears were still running down her face and she wanted comfort despite her shock.

"You shouldn't have run off like that!" Darien scolded as he too detransformed making sure nobody had seen them.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to find my mommy," Rini cried.

"Rini, we told you we'd help your find your parents," Ami said.

"I know, but I thought you'd all forgotten and I really wanted my mommy, but we have to get the crystal to the future we just have too!" Rini wailed.

"Oh Small lady I promise you we'll find a way to your mommy, she'll be safe," Serena said in a nuturing tone of voice. Everybody took a good look at Serena and Rini.

"Promise Mama?" Rini asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Motherly affection all of a sudden," Rei muttered.

"Cute nicknames, and the use of mama," Lita said.

"Same looks," Mina said.

"Don't forget eating habits," Darien put in.

"No, you don't think?" They looked at each other and than Ami who quickly flipped open her computer as the rain poured down on them in buckets and they began to shiver like mad. Her computer was damaged immediately.

"Oh no!" They all saw and frowned.

"Come on lets get out of this rain we can do it later, Ami." Ami nodded and they all stood up slowly and limped back to the Tsukino house hold.


	9. The Secret's Out

The Secret's out

"Oh you girls and Darien," Ikuko scolded as she toweled off their heads one by one despite their protests. She worked fast and soon everyone was huddled around the heater with a blanket around them. She made hot chocolate and they sat sipping it. Once Ikuko left to go pick up a few groceries from the store Ami reminded them of their previously epiphany about Serena and Rini.

"Serena you're not Rini's mother are you?" Rei asked."Because you could have told us you had a kid instead of trying to pass her off as your cousin." Rini had went to grab the cocoa Ikuko had mixed into their hot milk from the kitchen. A teapot sat between them on a portable little stove a long with a carton of milk. Kurimanju sat on a plate half gone from when Serena and Rini had stuffed their faces. Serena laughed.

"You're funny Rei, no way I'm a mother, I'm still..." She stopped and blushed forgetting that Darien was sitting there too. He looked aways as a blush began to creep up on all their faces.

"That's settled," Lita interjected and breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean she's not, I mean she says she's from the future right?" Darien asked. They nodded.

"What are you guys getting at?" Serena asked.

"Mama I can't reach!" Rini called.

"Use a chair small lady!" Serena called back.

"That right there, you two have this mother daughter relationship we don't understand, because well you're not her mother yet she calls you Mama," Mina supplied.

"Yea, and you're practically twins with the exception of the eye color and the hair color," Darien added.

"I mean think about it and you call her Small Lady, seems like a nickname only a parent would give to their child."

"You guys are crazy."

"Well why don't we ask her?" Ami suggested as the child came back in. They nodded. After another cup of hot chocolate had been made for her Rini sat in Serena's lap under the blanket with Serena's arms securely around her. Serena did have to admit she did act like she was Rini's mother and often times Rini obeyed her as if she was such ever since the thunder storm.

"Rini is Serena your mommy?" Rini yawned.

"No, my mommy is tall and graceful and pretty and she doesn't whine..." Rini continued to list things a bout her mother as they laughed.

"Thanks for the insult munchkin," Serena said tickling her and causing milk to come out of her nose, which made them laugh more, but it hurt her so they stopped and rubbed her nose until the pain went away. It was hot chocolate after all.

"Poor baby, come on I think its time for your nap."

"No nap," Rini grumbled as most five years olds do. It was obvious she often took naps around this time of day and was cranky without one. Serena tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Small Lady." When Serena walked downstairs and resumed her place by the heater they all stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"You're a whole different person, we should be asking you what's wrong," Rei stated.

"Nothing is wrong, if anything every sort of feels right, I mean aside from my lack of achievement in school and the youma's but everything just feels right."

"Ami is your computer working?" Darien asked.

"Almost, I just have to make a few more adjustments and it'll be good as new."

"Please hurry," Mina said.

"Well I'm glad everything feels right, " Lita said."Its the best feeling in the world and it means your at peace with yourself and life in general." Serena smiled as she agreed with Lita.

"Got it!" Ami exclaimed.

"Now what are you doing?" Serena asked.

"Scaning your DNA and Rini's." Ami took out a pink strand of hair Rei had pulled off Rini's blanket. She pulled a very long strand from Serena's head.

"Ow, Rei!" Serena yelled.

"Rei, you didn't have to do that to Serena's hair she's sitting right here," Ami chided.

"Oh well my bad," Rei laughed a little. Serena frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"Well its official Serena you are the mother of Rini." Ami said. Ami looked up when she heard a loud thud and several more followed. She saw that everyone had fainted and then reality set in and she too fainted with disbelief. Eventually Ikuko returned and woke them all up except Serena who just would not wake up at all. Finally she took them all home all in various states of shock.

Serena woke up in the middle of the night to find Rini huddled under the covers next to her. She saw that it was raining, but the thunder itself had died down to nothing. Lightening flashed every now and again. Instead of thinking about the day's events she sat up and scooped the little girl up into her arms. Rini hugged her tightly and soon Serena had soothed her back into a peaceful sleep. Serena watched Rini as she remembered what had happened earlier.

"I guess now I know why you're my small lady, my baby, keeper of my heart," Serena whispered."You practically are me and when you do enter my life as a baby I'll love you even more than I do now, because I know how special you really are and how much joy you'll truly bring to me." Serena stood and wrapped the blanket around her and Rini as she went to her window and looked out over the roof tops. Serena watched the moon for a moment with a smile. She looked down at Rini again who remained peacefully asleep.

"Now you can add one more thing to the list of things you are to me and the new one is Hope of a better and wonderful future and I swear to you that what ever is happening now, I'll take every precaution against when Crystal Tokyo is born, so when you'll never have to go through this again," Serena vowed."I won't ever let you think its your faught I got hurt if I can help it." She kissed Rini's cheek and tucked her into bed before climbing in next to her. She wiped her tears and soon joined her daughter in dreamland with Ikuko listening through the door all along curious as to what she had just heard.

The End


End file.
